Color Me Cliché
by Cochiino
Summary: Jimmy's been living in Venezuela after becoming a bounty hunter for the past 7 years.Now 25,he comes back to Retroville to face something he needs to overcome...love.


**Disclaimer:** Pssh, I don't own J. Neutron.

**A little Story about the Author (skip this if you want to read the story!):** Well I'm new here as you can tell, hopefully. I saw the show and I thought it was _"adorable"_ cause of the whole relationship thing and so I decided to write a story about it. Turns out more people enjoy the show and write shtuff too so what do you know! Anyway I'm a 19 year old aspiring artist (not musician but painter kind of person), who happens to write, is half Italian and Cuban, and is named Marino. Hmmm…that's it I guess so without further ado I present this story **"Color Me Cliché".**

………………………………………….?

**_Color Me Cliché_**

**_by Marino(Cochiino)_**

The Venezuelan breeze washed over Jimmy's face and body. He stood over the apartment balcony, overlooking the city of Venezuela. The neighborhood he had lived on was less of a paradise and it showed. The city lights were bright, keeping the kids out a little past their bed time. A couple drunken men tipping their fifth piña colada of the night and surely going over last night's record.

Jimmy watched the events of the Venezuelan city unfold in front of him. He pulled out a signature cigarette and lifted it to his lips. He took a drag and let the mainstream smoke sift slowly from his mouth. He ran his hands over his wavy locks. He stood, shirtless, watching a loving couple smother up as they continued walking together.

A sharp pang tugged at his heart. He sighed heavily and took another drag from the nicotine stick. He turned and walked back into his low-down abode and glanced at his answering machine. Blinking red, read five more new messages were added in his collection. Those new messages were most likely from Carl or Libby asking for him to come down for the summer.

Jimmy only smiled, happy to hear from his old friends and to hear that he was still fresh in their memories. He pressed play on the machine and leaned in towards it.

The message played Carl talking. "Hello Jimmy? Well I guess you're not home still-

"Of course he isn't home! He wasn't home after the _first_fifteen messages you left him!" Sheen said interrupting Carl.

"So, it shows how much we miss him, Sheen!" Carl argued.

"No, it shows how sad and desperate we are without Jimmy and I don't need him getting any ideas that we're un-suave losers!" Sheen yelled, arguing back.

"Well…well..yo..you know what, maybe..**MAYBE**!" Carl struggled trying to come up with a comeback.

"What was that Carl, a little clearer so maybe even you can understand what _you're_ saying." Sheen mocked Carl.

"Guys, we're just going to ask Jimmy if he can come back for a reunion." Libby said sounding pissed. "Sides I think he'll be happy to hear that Cindy came back for the summer."

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat after Cindy's name was mentioned. He pressed the stop button on the answering machine and leaned up against the wall.

"_Maybe a little trip back home will ease up my pain, sides I need a break from the bullet dodging life of bounty hunting."_

………..?

"_Retroville hasn't changed a bit since I left."_

Cindy sat at her bedroom window staring at the sun setting at the horizon. Her eyes, glinted with sorrow and longing, drifted towards the small blue house across from hers. Her eyes traced down to Jimmy's window and a sudden rush of the past caught up to her.

"**Flashback"**

Cindy ran up the winding stairs, laughing. Jimmy caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and teasingly ran his lips down her neck and down to her collar bone.

"Jimmy that tickles." Cindy said in between her laughter.

Jimmy only murmured his response, his facing resting on the nook of Cindy's neck. Cindy turned and faced Jimmy and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned and picked Cindy up and carried her to his bedroom. Cindy snickered as Jimmy fumbled with the door knob while at the same time supporting Cindy's weight.

"Neutron you always like to make things difficult, hmm."

After Jimmy had managed to get the door opened he laid Cindy gently on his bed. Cindy smirked deviously and grappled a handful of Jimmy's hair and lured his mouth to hers. Jimmy smirked as Cindy's tongue tried to gain entrance into his mouth. Jimmy didn't give way for Cindy which frustrated her. She saw that Jimmy's erection was growing more and more enticed of the situation and took this to her favor. She brushed her thigh against his crotch which caused for Jimmy to groan. Cindy took this to her advantage and flipped him over so that she was the one on top.

Jimmy cracked a smile. "You always loved being the dominant one, huh?"

Cindy just licked her lips, taunting Jimmy. "Well don't you like it? Cause your friend below your waist sure as hell does."

Jimmy couldn't argue with that, already knowing his hard-on was resting well between Cindy's legs. Jimmy brought Cindy's face above his and closed the gap. This time Jimmy opened up without hesitation, clashing tongues with each other. Jimmy tugged at Cindy's shirt and Cindy obeyed, stripping off her shirt.

Jimmy sat up removing the last piece of article on Cindy's upper half and tossed it aside. Cindy moaned as Jimmy's lips started to graze over her skin and stopping at her breast to tease her. Jimmy caressed her, running his tongue around her breast and flicking his tongue over her nipple. Cindy buried her fingers into Jimmy's hair and arched back, giving Jimmy more access. Jimmy continued to fondle Cindy's bosom while massaging the other. Cindy shut her eyes as Jimmy continued to turn her on every passing second. Jimmy let his fingers brush down her sides and resting on her hips where her pants waited. Cindy knew what Jimmy wanted and stood up, slowly slipping off her jeans. Jimmy reached up and back between his shoulders, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling it off over the back of his head and with a quick over-hand toss, lofted it off over towards the desk.

Before Cindy was about to slip off her little bikini panties, Jimmy had pulled her towards him. He was committed now, with her hands running over his skin, sliding over his shoulders and up into his hair, her mouth coming back to his for more of his kisses. Jimmy stood up bringing Cindy with him. He undid his jeans and shucked out of them along with his boxers. Cindy blushed having seen how much Jimmy was turned on, which caused Jim to grin. He slid his hands around her panties and pulled them off her body. Cindy let out a gasp as Jimmy's finger tips slowly started to trail down her sides and to her butt.

That night went by with passion burning through their veins. All of their pent up lust was finally thrown out that night. The past, rivalry and arguments, was put behind them as if they never existed. Mask and covers were finally taken off…

"**End Flashback"**

Cindy held her chest and felt her legs becoming frail by the second. She leaned against her wall and silently cursed.

"Dammit Jimmy where'd you go?" Cindy said silently as tears brimmed her delicate eyes. "I need you…"

Cindy slid down against the wall, crying in her hands. She looked down at her right hand and pulled off her engagement ring. She sighed deeply and looked at the five karet gold. A knock sounded her door and Cindy stood, wiping her eyes. The door opened and Libby stood peeking in.

"Cindy you alright girl?" Libby asked walking in.

Cindy nodded and smiled her best, trying to cover up the little drama session that had happened. From time to time they would come and she'd always feel her heart being torn to small bits.

"Of course I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not?"

Libby took a seat on her bed. "Cause I called you about fifty times and you didn't pick up, which isn't like you at all." Libby said mockingly. "And also your face reads 'I've been crying over Jimmy again'."

Cindy took a seat on her bed and hugged a pillow tightly. "Jesus Libs, you know me too well, but I'm not crying over Jimmy." Cindy said trying to hide the truth and spare herself from a long talk.

Libby just sighed heavily. "Come on Cindy I know you still love Jimmy deep down."

Cindy shook her head disagreeing. "Look Libby I'm gonna get married to my fiancée in three months and the last thing I need now is an old burnt out flame coming back into the picture."

Libby rolled her eyes and sat down at the computer. "Oh yea, I forgot about Ricky. How's the rich boy by the way?"

Cindy smiled geniunly. "Rich, picky, & spoiled as usual."

Libby chuckled. "Ah Ricky, that crazy fool."

Cindy laughed and stood at the window. "Yea, Ricky tries hard to be suave but his tendency to be like a spoiled five year old gets in the way."

Libby laughed. "How do you put up with it, Cin?"

Cindy shrugged. "I guess cause I was like him before so I know how to deal with the impossible."

Cindy leaned against the window pane and her eyes caught a yellow cab pull up at the Neutron's house. A man with hair that was slicked back with gel, came out of the cab. He wore a black thermal shirt which hugged his upper torso, complementing his muscular figure, along with some worn out jeans and a gold crucifix hung around his neck.

Cindy's heart skipped a couple beats as her head couldn't catch up with who she had seen. "Oh my god, it can't be." She whispered, almost unaudible.

Libby stopped fumbling with Cindy's pictures and glanced over Cindy confused. "What?"

Cindy didn't take her eyes off the man as he walked towards the Neutron's. Libby got up and walked towards the window. "What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Libby adverted her eyes outside and traced Cindy's stare. He eyes found a man who looked like he was Latin due to his tanned skin. But she couldn't help but think if this guy was actually who she thought he was.

"Oh..my..god..is…is that Jimmy?"

………………………………………….?

**End Note: **So I guess I leave you at that. Comments and critique are welcomed. Just try not to be too brutal with your critique.


End file.
